


-Tomco- Demons

by ProudlyPansexual



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cuddling, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I apologize to Marco, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, OC, Panic Attacks, Tom has anger issues, Torture, demon marco, god this is dark, theres gonna be death, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudlyPansexual/pseuds/ProudlyPansexual
Summary: Tom's parents are forcing him to marry a demon, but the only person Tom wants is Marco. In an attempt to stay together, Tom finds a way to turn Marco into a demon, and to keep the secret from his demon parents. Tom's parents are both demons, they are nothing like in the show. All chapters, unless specified otherwise, are from Tom's point of view. Also, Tom and Marco are already a couple. Marco is about to turn 17, Tom has been 17 for a month.





	1. Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place about three years after the show ends (I think I have my ages off, but I don't care), Star and Marco were a couple but Marco fell for Tom, so they split up... Also Earth and Mewni are separate still, and the magic wasn't destroyed. I think I covered everything.... More on what happened between Marco and Star later...

"I told them, I already have a boyfriend! They won't listen!" Tom was pacing in Marco's bedroom, said human sitting on his bed, staring up at Tom with worry in his eyes. 

"So the're gonna make you marry some random demon chic?" Marco asked, looking at his feet. Tom sat down beside him.

"They don't care that I like guys. They care that she or he is a demon." Tom said sadly. Marco looked up at him, before taking Tom's hand reassuringly.

"Hey. It's OK. We've faced hardship before. We can do this." Tom nodded. 

"Thanks Marco. I'm sorry about my parents." 

"It's OK. Now shut up and enjoy our time together." Marco pulled Tom into a deep kiss. They had been together for years now, and kissed countless times, but each still sent electricity through him. Tom enjoyed losing himself in Marco, though both boys were still virgins. They had both agreed to wait until they were both 18. Marco pressed closer to Tom, opening his mouth and pressing his tongue to Tom's mouth. Tom opened his mouth too, allowing Marco to kiss him open-mouthed. Marco let out a groan of pleasure, pushing his hand under Tom's shirt. Tom pulled away, causing Marco to whimper.

"Marco... No. I can't stay with you any longer. I have to find someone else... And I can't do that if I'm with you." Tom said, fighting back tears as he stood, straitening his shirt and fixing his hair. Marco looked up, hurt in his eyes.

"Oh, Tom. I understand, but don't want it. I wish there was some way to turn me into a demon. Then  _I_ could be with you." Marco said, eyes filled with tears. Tom gasped.  _How did I not think of that?!?!_  

"Marco! I have an idea! Come on!" Tom grabbed Marco's dimensional scissors, opening a portal to the underworld. Marco stood, looking confused. Tom looked over his shoulder. 

"C'mon! I thought of a way for us to be together!" Marco grabbed his hand, still lost, but going along with Tom. Pulling Marco through the portal, Tom emerged in his grandfathers library. 

"Follow me! How I didn't think of this... It's perfect..." Tom looked among the shelves, looking for a certain book.

"Where is it... C'mon, this is urgent... Got it!" Tom murmured as he pulled a book from the shelves. Marco looked over his shoulder.

" _Magical Transformations: Potions and Spells_? What is this about Tom?" Marco asked, looking Tom in the eyes. 

"I can turn you into a demon. My parents will have to accept you then!" Tom said. 

"Now, we can go back for this..."

"Tom..."

"Or here, that may be better..."

"Tom."

"Whatever you prefer... we may need a few things..." Tom said, opening the book and finding the chapter on changing things into demons.

"TOM!" Marco shouted, causing Tom to jump and drop the book.

"Look, we need to talk about this. Me, turning into a demon? That's serious, Tom. We need to talk to my parents, too." Marco said, looking stressed. Tom, sensing this was important to Marco, nodded and opened a portal to Marco's room. Marco sat down on his bed, head in his hands. He looked up at Tom through his fingers. 

"So I can become a demon?" 

"Yeah."

"What does that even mean? Like, what would be the physical changes?"

"The main changes would be inside you. Your body would adjust to higher temperatures, and your temperature would go up to about 101 degrees Fahrenheit, as an average. The outer changes would vary on the type, but you'll most likely have the horns, a purplish skin tone, the pointed ears, and a tail. You could grow wings, but that would be less likely."

" _Wings?!?_ " 

"Yeah. The families that get them either have them at birth or grow them at around 18, like my family."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. We can fly without them though, and they hurt when they grow." Tom realized he shouldn't mention pain, it may make him not want to do the change. Marco stood up, determined.

"Come on. Lets go ask my parents. I want to be able to stay with you." They walked downstairs, to find Marco's parents sitting on the couch.

"Oh hello, Tom, hello Marco, _mi querido._ What are you boys up to?" Mrs. Diaz asked. 

"I'm gonna become a demon." Marco announced. His parents looked up, shocked. Tom sat, pulling Marco down with him.

"What do you mean, Marco?" Mr. Diaz asked confused.

"Tom is only allowed to marry a demon. That would mean we can't be together, unless we do this. I just want your permission." Marco said, obviously impatient. 

"Well, Marco, you're old enough to make that decision for yourself. But we give our permission." Marco's parents said.

"Just give us the wedding date!" Marco's mom laughed.

Marco groaned as he stood, pulling Tom back up to his room. 

"So. How do we do this?" Marco asked, sitting on his bed. Tom consulted the book. 

"OK. Sit cross-legged in the center of the room." Marco followed his instruction.

"Then there's an incantation. Gimme a sec..." He muttered, reading it.

"This looks simple enough... Ready?" He looked at Marco, who nodded, eyes set. Tom looked at Marco for a few more seconds, seeing his loved one human for the last time. Tom took a breath and began to chant.

"Conjuro te spirituum inferis..." Tom started, the magic lifting him into the air, his three eyes washed with white fire, red and white jets of magic swirling around him.

"Ut via ad mutare naturae, mutare viam factus est ..." As he said this, Marco was lifted in the air too, his face illuminated in white, eyes flying open, also glowing with white fire.

"Iubes me adiungere huic homini, ad daemoniorum et iungere vias suas, et magia!" Tom finished, falling to the ground. Landing on his feet, he looked at Marco. All he could see was the boys silhouette, and his glowing eyes. His hair was whipping around his face, clothes also being blown around. The swirls increased, and Tom saw a third eye open on Marco's forehead, along with crescent moons on each cheek, points facing inwards.  _What the...?_ The lights faded, and Marco fell to the floor. Tom caught him, and lay him with Marco's head on Tom's lap.

He had the three eyes, the normal two fluttering, the third closed. Tom knew that one would stay closed for a few days. His skin had turned to a softer lilac than Tom's, but it would darken. His ears were like Tom's. Marco also had the horns, a little more curved than Tom's own, and a light red, similar to the hoodie he wore, that faded into a pink. The crescent moons had stopped glowing, and were a soft blue. His tail, a very stereo-typical demon tail, was slightly longer than the average, and gently flicking.

"Marco? You OK?" Tom whispered, worried.

"Y-yeah..." Marco said, voice weak. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. His fingers reached up and brushed the third eye.

"It's... not open. It won't open." Marco said, confused.

"It won't for a few days. It needs time." Tom explained. "You look normal for a demon, except for the lack of accessories."

"What do you mean?"

"Most demons, even boys, have their ears pierced and wear eyeliner."

"OK. Lets go get my ears pierced then." Marco said, sitting up. He seemed to be determined to do this right. 

"How do you feel about eyeliner, then?" Tom asked. Marco shrugged.

"I'm fine with it." Tom grinned, then pulled out his eyeliner. They tried out multiple styles, but in the end Marco decided to do just normal eyeliner on his two normal eyes, then small dots under his third eye.

"It'll look better once it opens..." Marco said, as he inspected himself in the mirror. The demons then walked to a mall to get Marco's ears pierced. Marco ended up getting a similar style to Tom's, but opposite ears, and gold. Tom honestly loved it, seeing him so similar to him. Marco seemed to like being a demon, adjusting to his changes and embracing it. He didn't hide his tail, but let it trail behind him, flicking once he got exited. Occasionally, Marco would bump one of his horns, and jump. 

 

They took a few days to let Marco fully learn his new abilities, using his new power over fire. Over the days, Marco's usually brown eyes took on flecks of red, and his hair got red streaks too. Once, Marco woke up 5 feet in the air, before falling back to his bed. His parents seemed to be fine with the changes to their son, even accepting the fact that he would have to live in the underworld, and pretend that they weren't his actual parents...  Marco's third eye opened, much to his delight. He seemed thrilled, but as far as Tom knew his vision was the same as a humans. 

A big surprise happened though, as one day a surprise guest came to the door. Tom and Marco were chilling in their room, enjoying just some time together, when someone knocked on the front door. They heard Mrs. Diaz greeting someone, telling them that 'the boys were upstairs'. Tom looked at Marco, confused at who it could be. The door burst open, and there stood Star Butterfly. Tom hadn't seen her in about two years, while her and Marco were still together, and Marco hadn't seen her in around a year.

"Star?" Tom and Marco said together, standing. Marco's tail began to flick agitatedly, Marco going on guard. 

"Oh my corn, Marco, you actually did it!" Star yelped, looking him over. She looked almost the same, hair now only mid-way down her back being the only difference.

"Um. Did what?" Marco asked.

"Changed into a demon, silly!" she said. "Tom, you got a lot taller. Corn, slow down! Though I suppose you've still got hundreds of years to live..." she mused.

"Well, Star, it's... been a while..." Marco said awkwardly. He, of course was referring to when Star had came to visit and walked in on them making out... Tom felt bad, honestly, for her... Walking in on her two main exes together... That had been the last time they saw Star until then.

"Yeah. Mariposa has gotten so big! She's what, four, five now?" Star asked, rocking on her feet, obviously trying to ease the tension.

"Five. Yeah, she's pretty big now. Um, don't mean to sound rude, but why are you here?" Marco asked, tail thrashing.

"Eclipsa sent me. She wanted to make sure Mewni was still on good terms with the underworld once you became king, Tom." Star said.

"Of course it is! But, we haven't been talking lately, Star, and you were our best friend! Marco, chill with the tail." Tom said, uncoiling his own and twining it with Marco's to stop it. Star looked at them. 

"I want to be friends with Tom and Marco, not 'we' and 'our'." Star said, leaving. Popping her head back in, she added,

"Tell me when the coronation is! And keep in touch!" She left. They heard her chat with Mariposa in the hall, then heard a portal opening and closing.

"Well. That happened." Marco said. 

"Yeah. And Marco, we really need to get to the underworld." Tom told him. The next day was filled with packing, last minute trips to the store, problems, and goodbyes. Marco discovered that his hood wouldn't fit over his horns, which Mrs. Diaz fixed by cutting holes in the hood so they would fit, then adding Velcro so it would stay on. Mariposa didn't understand why Marco was leaving, and clung to his leg until Mr. Diaz pulled her off. Taking Marco by the hand, Tom opened a fire column and stepped through to the underworld. 

 


	2. Meeting the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's parents reaction to Marco and a bunch of other stuff (As I said before, I suck at summaries...).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this, both of Tom's parents are demons, his dad's name being Asmodeus, his mother's remaining Wrathmelior. They can both speak English, Tom doesn't have to translate for his mother. And sorry I was gone so long, I got grounded... But I'm back!!!!!

Tom pulled Marco into the main hall, outside of the throne room. Marco looked at him anxiously.

"Hey, Marco. It'll be OK. They have to accept you." Tom told him. Marco nodded, then took a calming breath.

"Yeah. Let's go." Tom pushed open the door and walked in, Marco walking at his side, looking more confident. Asmodeus and Wrathmelior were deep in conversation, Tom catching a few words about himself. He stopped about ten feet away, Marco at his side. He took Marco's hand and twined their tails together. Tom's parents still hadn't noticed them. Tom gave them another few seconds more, them cleared his throat.

"Mother. Father." Tom said, looking up at them. They both glanced sharply down at their son, about to tell him off. Then they noticed Marco, and the way he and Tom were standing. 

"So. Thomas. Is this the demon  you've chosen? He seems to be strong." Wrathmelior stated, appraising Marco. Marco opened his mouth to say something, before Asmodeus held up his hand.

"Hold it. We need to make sure you are worthy to rule at Thomas's side." Both stepped down and began to inspect Marco, telling him to blink and flick his tail, among other little dumb tasks.

"Well, Thomas, you chose well. I take it you got over that 'Diaz' you pestered us about for months?" Wrathmelior asked.

"Um. Yes. That's over." Tom said, nervously shuffling his feet. 

"Name, Thomas? Formally introduce us. You need the practice."

"Oh! Yeah. Marco, these are my parents, King Asmodeus Lucitor, and my mother, Queen Wrathmelior Lucitor. Mother, Father, this is Marco..." Tom trailed off, glancing at Marco for help.

"Thomas, last names don't matter. He'll be a Lucitor soon enough." Wrathmelior said. Tom glanced up, shocked.

"You think he's fit? I mean, I thought you'd put him through years of inspection!" 

"No. You seem to truly love him, and I sense he balances you out. We accept him." Asmodeus said.

 

"But I feel I have to warn you. The rest of the kingdom may not accept him as we do. You would be fought against, and they would not allow you to become king." Wrathmelior looked at both boys. "Keep that in mind. Thomas, do you wish to show Marco around the castle, then the rest of the underworld?" 

"Marco, you feeling up to a tour?" Tom asked. Marco nodded, looking exited. Grabbing his hand, Tom led Marco out into the entry hall, then up some stairs. 

"So over here is a whole bunch of just random political rooms. We'll both be very familiar with these eventually, but for now, we don't need to worry about them. Over here is the kitchen, and like, a million dining rooms."

"A million?" Marco asked, laughing.

"Yeah. We need them for royal events when there's a whole bunch of guests." Tom said, putting his arm around Marco.

"So where's your room?" Marco asked.

"Downstairs. Oh, we need to get you a bedroom..." Tom glanced at his parents.

"Don't worry, Thomas. We have servants moving a bigger bed into your room now." Asmodeus said. Tom blinked.

"Marco, you OK with that? Or would you be more comfortable in a room of your own?" Tom asked him, watching his face closely. 

"Oh. Um, I'm fine staying with you." Marco said, face darkening with slight embarrassment. 

"Are you and Thomas not already sleeping together?" Wrathmelior asked. Tom's own face burned now.

"No, we aren't, Mother. You know I believe that we should wait until marriage to... Urm... Have that..." Tom looked down, face on fire.

"Well. Marco, do you believe that too?" 

"Yes, or at least until we're 18." Marco said. Asmodeus opened his mouth to say something, but Tom interrupted. 

"So over here is the guest rooms, down that hall are training rooms and my parents bedrooms. And that's it!" Tom said, proudly holding out his arms.

"We can show you the kingdom tomorrow." Tom added, as Marco yawned. Tom led him downstairs into their bedroom. Tom had been worried his parents had changed it, but everything was the same, the only difference being the larger bed. Tom went over and began feeding Marshmallow, hearing Marco moving around behind him. He heard Marco's steps approach and smiled as Marco hugged him from behind. Marco tugged at his arm, pulling him in the direction of the bed. 

"Marco, I need to get into my pajamas. You do too." Tom said, smiling as Marco pouted.

"I am in my PJ's." Marco was wearing flannel sweatpants and no shirt. Tom pulled off his own shirt and asked,

"Aren't you gonna sleep in a t-shirt, like usual?" 

"Nah. It's hot in here. I realize why you always sleep shirtless." Marco said, sitting down on the bed. Tom grinned as he went into his closet to grab a pair of sweats and change. When he came back out, Marco was still siting there watching him. Tom smirked as he crawled under the covers. Marco slid under with him. For a moment they both just looked at each other, both smiling. Tom loved moments like these, just watching Marco. He loved the smaller boy with everything in him. Tom was startled out of his thoughts as Marco curled up to him, head resting on Tom's chest. 

"Tom?" Marco whispered.

"Mmhm?" 

"Love you."

"I love you too, Marco." A few seconds later, Marco's breath evened out as he fell asleep. Tom sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, enjoying the time with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Also, I go to camp on June 30th, and won't be back for two weeks... So no posts through then. Thank you, those who commented on the first chapter. I love hearing from you guys!!!


	3. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is where the story really gets going! Sorry that it's a bit rushed, I want to get it posted before camp!

_"Tom! Psst, Tom! Wake up!"_

"Ugggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggh, leave me alone!" Tom murmured, rolling over and curling into a ball.

"Your parents are coming to wake us up at noon, and I wanted to spend some time with you before then." Marco said, trying to get Tom to roll over.

"What time is it?"

"Ten."

"What could possibly need that much time?" Tom groaned, pulling the covers over his head. Marco yanked them back down, and kissed Tom. 

"This." Marco murmured into his mouth. Tom kissed him deeper, then pulled away.

"You know, Marco, that is the  _only_ reason worth waking up." Marco just grinned and kissed him again. Tom gently pulled him onto the bed, then moved so Marco was laying down, Tom sitting above him, straddling Marco's waist. Marco looked up at Tom, face flushed and full of love. Tom smirked before diving for Marco's mouth. Marco let out a small moan before opening his mouth to let Tom's longer tongue explore his mouth. Both boys let out little moans. Interactions like this were rare, and never went very far so they could keep control.

Marco's hand reached up and began to rub at the base of Tom's left horn. Tom's back arched in pleasure, and Marco smiled against the kiss. After enjoying the sensation for a few seconds, Tom pulled away to breathe, both panting harshly. Tom moved off of Marco and flopped beside him. As they caught their breath, Marco propped himself up on his elbow, leaning over Tom.

"You liked me rubbing the base of your horn, huh?" Marco asked, eyes glinting with laughter as he eyed the bump in Tom's sweatpants. Tom felt his face flush.

"Yeah, maybe a little..." Tom replied, then added defensively, "You would too, most demons, especially the boys, like the feeling." Marco snickered. 

"Here, I'll prove it!" Tom said, reaching over and gently rubbing Marco's horn where it curved, then moving his hand to where the horn met Marco's head. Marco's eyes went wide, then clouded over with pleasure. 

"Oh..." Marco breathed, "That does feel good..." Tom grinned, glad he could make Marco feel good.

"Mmm... Tom, stop." Marco murmured. Tom instantly obeyed, sitting up.

"Why? Did I do something?" Tom asked, feeling a bit hurt but trying to keep his tone light. Apparently it failed, because Marco looked worried.

"No! I just don't want to go to far. We agreed to wait until we were 18, remember?" Tom nodded, looking down, a bit disappointed.

"Hey! Tom, I know that feels far away sometimes. I know I'm still 16, but it'll be worth it." 

"Yeah. It will be." Tom said, laying down and rolling over, back to Marco.

"Tom? Are you OK??" Marco asked, looking hurt.

"Fine, just sleepy." Tom lied. Marco sighed and lay down too, pressing his back to Tom's and twining their tails. Tom felt bad for lying to Marco, so he rolled over and pulled Marco's back to his chest and curled up to him, putting his arms around Marco. Marco hugged Tom's arms to his chest and moved closer to him, smiling as Tom buried his face into Marco's wavy hair. Both boys fell asleep enjoying the others warmth.

* * *

Tom woke about an hour later to footsteps coming down to his room. As the footsteps became louder, Marco stirred, rolling over and pressing his face to Tom's chest, and murmured something about nachos. Tom laughed a little, with no clue about whether Marco meant the food or his Dragon-Cycle. Either way, Tom mentally reminded himself to contact Hekapoo, so Marco could have his Dragon-Cycle. 

_BANG!_

Tom was jerked out of his thoughts by his parents bursting into his room. Marco jerked upright, eyes and hair wild.

"Wuzzgoinon?" Marco asked, looking around and relaxing a bit when Tom put his arm around him.

"Thomas, Marco, good to see you're up!" Wrathmelior said, smiling at Tom and Marco. "Lunch is in 15 minutes." With that, her and Asmodeus left.

"Well, let's get dressed then!" Tom said. He jumped out of bed and began searching for one of Marco's hoodies (He had bought an one a size too big, so Tom stole it a lot). Marco just yawned and rubbed his eyes. After Tom finished dressing, he looked over at Marco and smirked. Marco was sitting on the edge of the bed, sleepy. Tom smiled and went over to Marco and rubbed his back.

"Marco, what's up? You're usually up with the sun and have to pull me out of bed." Tom asked, concerned about Marco.

"I think thats it." Marco muttered, leaning on Tom. "The sun. I'm not used to being woken up without sunlight."

"You seemed fine earlier." Tom teased, gently pushing Marco off of him and standing.

"Yeah, but I used to do that at home in the middle of the night." Marco said, finally standing and popping his back. Tom handed him a pile of clothes and pushed him in the direction of the bathroom, then turned to the mirror and began putting on his eyeliner. After a few seconds, Marco came out of the bathroom holding the T-shirt Tom had given him.

"Uh, Tom, this is yours." Tom glanced at the shirt. It was one of his dark red T-shirts with the tattered hemlines.

"I know. I'm wearing one of your hoodies, so you can wear one of my shirts." Tom replied, beginning to gel his hair into the usual spikes. Marco shrugged and put it on.

"Come on. Let's get to breakfast." 

Tom led the way to the dining hall, both laughing and teasing. As they went through the entry hall, Tom thought he had heard footsteps and stopped. 

"Tom? Are you OK?" Marco asked, confused.

"Yeah. Must of been a servant." Tom said, continuing to the dining hall. Marco smiled and followed. Suddenly a dark shadow flew past Tom.

"What the?" Tom asked, turning to it.

"TOM!" Marco screamed suddenly. Tom turned just in time to see the dark shadow clamp it's hand over Marco's mouth. Marco met Tom's eyes, the shocked red ones meeting the terrified brown ones, as both Marco and the shadowy figure disappeared. 

* * *

**Marco's POV**

_Tom... Help me...vplease... I can't see anything, it's all blackness and pain... and i can't hear a single thing... I feel like I'm floating...... Am I dead?_

Marco's whole body hurt as he sank into unconsciousness. 

* * *

**Wrathmelior's POV**

Wrathmelior looked to Asmodeus. Thomas and Marco were about 10 minutes late to lunch. 

"Wonder what's keeping them?" Asmodeus asked when Thomas burst in. He was in hysteria, eyeliner running and eyes wild. He ran up to them, grabbing Wrathmelior's shoulders. 

"P-please.... He... darkness... taken... don't..." Thomas stammered, breaking into fresh tears. Wrathmelior put her hands on top of her son's.

"Thomas, calm down. What happened? Where is Marco?" At the mention of Marco, Thomas broke into a fresh round of tears. Eventually, he began to calm down, hysteria replaced by a calm, but murderous, rage. 

"Dark, shadowy figures took Marco. I don't know who they were, or where they took him, but when I find them, they will  _pay_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha cliffhanger! Also no posts for two weeks! MWAHAHA! (I understand why Rick Riordan loves doing this, it is SUPER fun) Sorry if the beginning sucks, kissing scenes are so hard to write.


	4. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is searching for a way to find Marco when his parents give him some shocking news.  
> Marco is being tortured, with no clue where he is or if Tom can find him.  
> And Star? She reveals some of her pain at being forgotten by Tom and Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I have the next few chapters planned, including not one, but two deaths! Also, I will explain my new character at the end! I DO NOT CONDONE THE ACTIONS IN THIS. THE BEHAVIOR OF THE SHADOW DEMONS IS TERRIBLE. I DO NOT BELIEVE ANYONE, NO MATTER HOW EVIL, DESERVES THIS LEVEL OF TORTURE.

**Marco's POV**

Marco opened his eyes to pure darkness. The pain from earlier had subsided, but Marco was still really sore. Marco realized he was cold, and that someone had removed Tom's T-shirt. He lay there for a while, not sure where he was. Eventually, he tried to sit up, only to realize that his ankles and wrists were chained. The chains gave him room to move his arms about a foot, so he wasn't completely chained down. He realized that his eyes still hadn't adjusted to the dark, despite his night vision being better than it had while he was a human. In an attempt to see something, Marco tried to summon fire. Nothing happened. 

"Crap!" Marco said aloud, angry. He couldn't do anything, so he just lay there, fear coursing through his veins. After around an hour, Marco began to hear footsteps. He heard the sound of a door opening, but no light shone through. A figure entered, but Marco only knew that from the air movement. He still saw nothing. The figure turned, and now Marco saw pure white eyes, that being the only part of the figure Marco could see. He could tell they were demons, just different than Tom's species, and they only had two eyes.

"Who are you?" Marco asked, aware of a few more figures entering the room.

"We are the Shadow King's most trusted." one said.

"Highest in power." another added. Their voices were deep, if Marco had to compare it to something, it would literally be nightmares.

"In charge of all punishment." a third finished. Marco sensed that there were about ten in the room. A last one entered, but Marco thought this one was different. He was carrying a lantern, so Marco could see. He was right, there were now 11 people in the room, not counting Marco. They were all wearing black robes, and their skin, hair, and horns were pure black. The only part that wasn't was their eyes, which shone pure white. The last one who had entered didn't have the glowing eyes, but Marco could see the glint of eyes under the cloak. Marco registered that there were three. 

The first of the shadows stepped forward.

"State your name." he commanded. Marco narrowed his eyes.

"My mother told me not to tell that to strangers." Marco replied. Instantly, the chains tightened and flipped Marco onto his stomach. 

"State. Your. Name." The voice repeated, dangerously calm, pulling a whip out of his robe.

"M-Marco." he stammered, scared.

"Good boy. Now,  _Marco_ ," (Marco shivered at the way he said his name) "Where is it?"

"It? I don't know what you're talking about." Marco said confused.  _CRACK!_

"AUGH!" Marco cried out as the whip split the skin on his back, blood leaking from the cut. The whip apparently was studded with bits of glass, shredding Marco's back.

"Where is it?" The demon asked again.

"What's it? I might be able to answer if I knew what 'it' was!" Marco whimpered.  _CRACK!_ The whip came down again, intersecting with the cut that was already there. Marco screamed violently, in immense pain.

"I'll be back. Think over this." The shadows left, all except the last one. He came over to Marco and looked into the cuts.

"Ow. Those look painful." he remarked, pushing down his hood. Marco blinked. For a moment, he thought the boy was Tom, before he noticed differences. They were the same age and height, and this boy had the same facial features. But while Tom's eyes were pure red, the boy's were red with flecks of purple. The boy's hair was deeper, a strange color between brown and red. He had the same build as Tom, but while Tom looked well cared for, this boy looked slightly malnourished. 

"W-who are you?" Marco managed to force out.

"I can't tell you."  He answered.

"Last name?" Marco asked, wanting to know if this boy had some relation to Tom.

"Don't have one. I was abandoned at birth."

"You look like... Like Tom." Marco murmured. The boy's eyes lit up.

"Tom Lucitor? You know him?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

"Oh wow. I idolize him. I... I've always been different, but Tom is like me! And we have the same birthday, or at least within the same week... I don't have a confirmed one... But we look similar!" The boy said, excited.

"Um..." Marco didn't know how to reply. Everything was blurry, and he was fading.

"Sam! Come!" a voice yelled as Marco faded. Just before everything went dark, he saw the boy leave.

**Tom's POV**

_Tom saw Marco laying on a wood table, someone was questioning him. Marco had a slash on his back already, leaking blood onto the floor._

_"Where is it?"_

_"What's it? I might be able to answer if I knew what 'it' was!"  Marco replied._

"No..." Tom murmured, stirring, trying to wake.

_Tom heard a loud snapping noise and a long, drawn scream was wrenched from Marco's lips as Tom jerked awake._

"MARCO!" Tom screamed, clutching at his bed covers.

"Tom! Calm down!" A girls voice said. Tom looked up to see Star Butterfly hovering above him.

"Star?" Tom asked, confused.

"Your mom told me what happened, so I came to help find Marco." She said, and Tom could tell she had been crying.

"Why? You haven't seen him in like two years!" Tom exclaimed.

"So? He was my best friend." Star said, tears forming in her eyes.

"The best friend that left him." Tom said. It was true, Star hadn't talked to Marco since they broke up. 

"What?"

"Oh come on. You haven't said a word to him in years, other than when he turned into a demon."

"We had broken up!"

"So?" Tom said, raising his eyebrows.

"So how do you talk to someone who you thought you'd be with forever? And then suddenly broke up with you, for no reason? And not even a week later, you go to apologize, only to see he's perfectly fine, and is suddenly  _gay_ , and is with his old enemy, and your two great loves, who are also your two closest friends, and you are suddenly pushed aside, forgotten..." Star finished, crying. "You guys forgot me. Maybe if I help, you'll remember me." There was a knock and Tom's parents came in.

 "Ok. You can go downstairs. I need to talk to my parents." Tom said to Star. She left.'

"So what all do you know, Thomas?" Wrathmelior asked.

"He's in the shadow dimension. We just need to find a way to get there, since we don't have a way to open a portal, we don't have the authority." Tom said, noticing his parent's looks.

"What?"

"Your mother does." Asmodeus said.

"WHAT?!?! MARCO'S BEEN GONE WEEKS AND YOU'RE JUST NOW TELLING ME?!?!!?" Tom yelled, shocked.

"Yes... I've only done it once. The day you and your brother were born." she said.

"The day I was... Wait. I'm... I'm an only child." Tom said, confused.

"No, you're not. You have a twin brother."

"Wha... Why does nobody tell me these things? Where is he?"

"We never wanted children. You know the only reason we had you is because we needed an heir."

"Yeah... No need to remind me that you don't want me."

"Well, we had you and discovered you had a twin. We only needed you. We put a tag around his wrist that had his name on it, and opened a random portal. We realized only after that it was to the shadow dimension. We later wanted him back. We regretted it." Wrathmelior said.

"You kept the wrong child. Don't try to deny it, thats what you felt. What's his name?"

"Samuel." Asmodeus said.

"Samuel." whispered Tom. So Marco was gone, he had a twin, his parents felt like they kept the wrong twin, and Star hated him. Great. Tom stood.

"Ok. Now we need to get back on the hunt. Don't bother me again unless it's important."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the inspiration behind Sam is the Tom/Mom joke, actually. I read on Tom's wiki page that in the Dutch version of the show, they changed Tom's name to Sam so the joke would work (Mom is 'Mam'). So I took that and created a character.


	5. Tom's brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the chapter title says it all. Backstory on Sam, Tom and Sam meet, and Marco is still being tortured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter! Thanks to Anxious_Ace for an amazing comment that motivated me! Love all my readers!

_**Sam's POV** _

Sam walked through the hallways, following his father, Ciar, through the halls.

"Dad, he obviously doesn't know where the wand is! He's a demon, not a Mewman!" Sam said, exasperated.

"He has close connections with her. I can sense it." Ciar replied.

"OK, then at least let me talk to him. He's like me, and maybe he could show me the full extent of my powers!" Sam tried, to no avail.

"Samuel, please listen to me. You are my son. I am the king of the shadow race. Whoever your parents are, son, they didn't want you. You are here now and would do best to forget that you were born elsewhere." he commanded. 

"Yes sir..." Sam mumbled, fear coursing through him. He had defied his father, now there would be consequences.

"And Samuel?" Ciar said, stopping. "You will be the one giving punishments today, for your disobedience." Sam sighed, hating his life and his father.

"Yes sir."

________________________

"Where. Is. It." Ciar demanded, after everyone had walked in and took a place. Sam stood at the boys, Marco's, head, waiting for the dreaded signal. Marco squirmed, and Sam could see the deep scars in the flesh of his back.

"Please, I don't know what you're talking..." Sam was given a signal. One lash. Sam took a breath and raised the whip. "...ABOUT! PLEASE!!!" Marco screamed, tears in his eyes as he fought to get away. Sam faltered, lowering the whip, then dropping it. 

"No." he said, looking to his father. "He feels pain too. He doesn't deserve this." Sam said. Ciar stared at his 'son' in shock, then flew forward in a rage. He lashed Marco's back about 10 times, screams sounding through the room, blood spattering Sam's face. Ciar then turned to Sam, snapping the whip across his back. Sam felt the whip, sticky from Marco's blood, cut into his back 4, 5, 6 times before everything cut to black.

_________________________

_Sam was in his dream. The only one he ever had. He was a baby, lying in a cradle next to another child. Hazy faces appeared above him, then took Sam up and tossed him through a portal. Then it changed, doing something it never had before. Now he was 17, same age he was now. He looked up, into mirror,  to see Tom Lucitor, fire-demon prince of the Underworld looking back at him. Looking down, he saw himself. He looked up and met Tom's eyes in the mirror. Tom looked at him, confused._

_"Who're you?!" Tom demanded, eyes angry. "Star said if I slept I'd get a clue about Marco! Not some random demon!"_

_"M-Marco? Fire demon, brown hair, red-fading-to-pink horns?" Sam asked, shocked. HE WAS TALKING TO  TOM LUCITOR. Tom blinked, leaning forward._

_"You know where he is?" he asked, a look of repressed hope on his face._

_"Y-yeah. I'm sorry, he's here, being tortured." As Sam said that, Tom's eyes filled with rage and pain, a white fire erupting in them. "I tried to help him, get my dad to understand he doesn't know anything about the wand-"_

_"THE WAND?!?!" Tom burst out. "They took Marco, and are torturing him, for the WAND?!?"  Sam nodded sadly._

_"I told my dad he doesn't have it, that he's a demon, not a mewman, but he says Marco has a connection with Star Butterfly. He could sense it." Tom sighed._

_"Well, if you can talk to him, tell him I love him, to hold on, don't give up hope, and that I'm coming. I just need to do it right." Tom said. "By the way, who are you? Who's your father?"_

_"My name is Sam-Samuel. My adoptive father is Ciar, king of the shadow demons. I don't know my real family." Tom's eyes had widened._

_"SAMUEL?!?"_

_"Yeah.... Why?"_

_"Nothing...." Tom said, obviously lying. "This just got much more complicated..."  Suddenly Tom just disappeared._

_"Tom?" Sam asked, suddenly VERY aware of a horrible pain in his back. Everything went black before he woke up._

Sam sat bolt upright, looking around. He was sticky, and there was a throbbing pain in his back. He moved his arms and realized that he was sticky with his own blood. Looking up, he realized that he was still in the torture chamber, on the floor. He could see Marco's shape on the table above him, and noted a soft sobbing. He stood shakily.

"M-Marco?" Sam stuttered. The boy was still lying on the table, the chains had loosened again, and he was curled in on himself, skin stained from his own blood. His eyes were squeezed shut, tears leaking out. At the sound of his name, he opened his eyes.

"What." His voice was flat, uninterested. "I don't have it. I don't even know what it is."

"What? No. I... how do you know Tom?" Sam asked.

"What? Oh... we met through a mutual friend. Star Butterfly." Sam gasped. Marco looked confused.

"Thats why... the connection, it makes sense now!" Sam glanced up. "Oh. Nothing, just DO NOT MENTION STAR BUTTERFLY TO MY FATHER." Sam said.

"Why?"

"Just... don't. Keep going with how you met Tom?" Sam requested. Marco's eyes lit up a bit.

"We hated each other at first, then kinda bonded over little things for a while. He was St- the friend's ex-boyfriend. Eventually, they got back together than split back up again later. While they were together, I was  _really_ jealous. Eventually, once Tom and her broke up, I got with her. While we were together, me and Tom began to hang out, and I realized I had fallen in love with him, not her. I hid it, until I realized he like me too. We kinda got together, so I broke up with the friend, then got with Tom. we've been together for two years now." Marco said, tears in his eyes. "And I've been here for weeks with no hint from him, and each day it gets harder to fend off the darkness, and I've been really  tempted to just... let go..." He whispered. Sam's eyes widened.

"I saw him. Last night in my dreams." he said quickly.

"W-what?" Marco asked, attempting to sit up but failing with a cry of pain. 

"A m-mirror or something? I don't know why, but he said something about a clue about you, then I said you were here being tortured. That made him mad. Then he told me to tell you that he loves you and to hang on." Sam said. Marco grinned, eyes filled with tears of pure excitement.

"Really! Wow!" He said, smiling. Sam nodded and stood. He stretched and felt the long scabbed-over cuts on his back. He stretched out his long reddish-brown wings, groaning. _I laid on these too long...._ Marco's eyes went wide. 

"You've got wings?" He asked, looking confused.

"Yeah. Why?" Sam asked. Marco looked at him, studying him.

"You don't know your family?" Marco asked. Sam nodded. Marco managed to sit up this time. "You look similar to Tom. You've got wings, which only the royal or important family's get. I think you're related to the Lucitors." Marco said.

"He seemed aggravated when I said my name for some reason." Sam told him. Marco shrugged. 

"How'd you get your wings?" Marco asked.

"I tried to stand up to my dad. We were arguing, and suddenly I just felt them there, so I unfolded them and tried to fight." Sam said. Marco nodded. 

"Thats cool-" he was cut off by a strange chime. Marco jerked his head towards the sound as a orange portal appeared. There was a pause, then a few figures came through, lit by the portal behind him. Sam recognized the figures of Tom Lucitor and Star Butterfly, along with a few he didn't. As the portal closed, alarms began to go off. Tom lit a fire in his hand, illuminating his face. 

"Tom!" Marco exclaimed, trying to stand but falling. Tom caught him.

"Oh my god Marco, I'm so sorry!" Tom exclaimed. Sam looked around again, noticing Wrathmelior and Asmodeus Lucitor watching him strangely. He began to go over and ask what was happening, but the door burst open before he could. Sam looked up to see his father.

"Lucitor family, prepare to die for invading our country." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. I enjoy reading those and will always reply!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Also, for another boy/demon ship, check out my Billdip fanfic! Please comment!


End file.
